


Failure Is An (Exciting) Option

by RockingItInAParallelUniverse



Series: Songs of The Smiths [5]
Category: Marrissey - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mild S&M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingItInAParallelUniverse/pseuds/RockingItInAParallelUniverse
Summary: Johnny is failing maths in his first year at uni. Morrissey is an ‘unconventional’ tutor.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Series: Songs of The Smiths [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Failure Is An (Exciting) Option

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by - Handsome Devil - off Hatful of Hollow - 1984
> 
> Um, yeah. What do you expect would be inspired by this song?
> 
> Only the names and physical appearances of these characters are based off the real people. All else is utter BS.

Johnny is dismayed. That’s three assignments in a row he’s bombed, and it’s not for lack of trying. He knew he wasn’t meant for university. But try telling that to his parents.

“What’s wrong?” Johnny’s best friend and roommate, Andy, falls into step beside him as they cross campus to the dining hall.

“I’m failing maths.”

“Wait. Isn’t that the class you stayed in and studied for last week and you canceled a gig to study the week before?”

Johnny flips his black hair out of his eyes, “Yeah. I don’t get it.”

“You think the teacher made a mistake on your grade?”

“No. I just don’t get the whole fucking class. I am abso-fucking-lutely lost, mate.”

The two boys take their lunch at a large, round table in front of a window. They have a nice view of trees on this uncharacteristically sunny day.

"Hello, boyz!" 

"Mike! Have a seat. You seem pretty chipper for just leaving organic chemistry," Andy says to the spiky haired boy in a vest and jeans. 

"That's cuz I blew off chem today. Just wasn't feeling it, mate." Mike says to his blonde friend.

"I wish I could blow off maths, " Johnny grumbles.

"Say," Andy turns to Mike, "Didn't you have a tutor in maths last semester?"

Mike's large ears turn three shades of red. "Well, um, yeah, I guess so," he stammers.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Johnny says, very interested in this subject. "Did you end up passing?"

Still tomato red, Mike nods then looks at his phone. Johnny's pocket vibrates. 

He’s received a text. 'Meet me behind the library after supper. Don't say anything to Andy' - Mike

Johnny wonders what Mike is about during the rest of their meal. He listens to Andy chatter on about how happy he is not to be taking maths and Mike swiftly changes the subject to music. 

"You coming back to the room?" Andy asks once they finish eating.

"Nah. I need to stop by the library first," Johnny answers, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh, hey. I do, too," Mike says with mock surprise.

"Well I'm gonna have a quick lie down while it's quiet, then."

Mike and Johnny walk in silence. Mike pulls out two cigarettes and offers one to his shorter friend who flicks his lighter over the ends. The boys enjoy a smoke as they walk across the crowded campus. They make their way to a quiet area behind the library with stone benches and a small birdbath.

"So what's this all about?" Johnny asks, exhaling a stream of smoke from his lips.

Mike looks around quickly in all directions like some kind of secret agent. "I can give you the name and number of a tutor, but you need to know a few things before you contact him."

Johnny raises both hands and shrugs his shoulders. "And they are?"

Taking two quick puffs off his fag, Mike sends a plume of smoke out his nostrils. He takes a deep inhale. "I'm bisexual".

"What the fuck does that have to do with, well, anything??" Johnny is confused. He's in danger of failing out of school. His friend's sexual orientation isn't any of his concern.

Mike's green eyes meet Johnny's brown ones. "You can't be a homophobe and see this tutor."

"So he's gay? Is he your ex?" Johnny is really trying to understand.

"No, he's not my ex," Mike hisses and looks around again.

"Spit it out, mate. I'm not a homophobe. I think it's great you're bi. Good on you. Now what the fuck does any of this have to do with a maths tutor?"

"You have to be, um, open to certain, um, physical experiences."

Johnny smokes in silence. Ok. That is weird, but he doesn't want to indicate anything is off to Mike. "Ok. Can you give me his number. Please."

"I'm not joking, Johnny."

"What? Is he like a rapist?" 

Mike blushes again and stares at the ground. "No. By contacting him, you are giving your consent. Understand?"

"Not really, but whatever."

"He doesn't accept cash payment. He doesn't advertise. This is strictly word of mouth. I can't give you his name unless you're ok with his methods."

“Alright. Give me the number.”

Mike still looks wary.

“For fucks sake, I’m not gonna turn him in to the sphincter police!”

“I can’t give you his number if you’re straight.” Mike’s face looks strained.

Johnny is not going declare anything definitive about his sexual preferences tonight. “Let’s just say I’m open to experimenting. I’m even more open to trying anything that can get me through maths.”

Mike quickly passes him a slip of paper as he shakes Johnny’s hand, in drug-dealer fashion. “Not a word about this to Andy, right?”

“Can I tell him I’m seeing your tutor? He’s gonna ask where I’m going.”

“Only in vague terms.”

Johnny nods in agreement. His curiosity is piqued. What Mike (and Andy) don’t know is that he had a major crush on a footballer his last year at comprehensive. Marcus was beautiful with olive skin and piercing blue eyes. Fuck. The eyes are what really did it. Not that Marcus’s physique wasn’t pleasant. Johnny didn't have many opportunities to view it since he'd rather not get the shit beaten out of him by being too obvious. He didn’t think Marcus would be flattered by his attention. But he had spent numerous nights alone with his hand, wanking with the image of Marcus’s cornflower blue eyes staring at him whilst he pictured his tongue...well, Johnny knew then that straight wasn’t an entirely accurate description of his desires.

Before he returns to his room, he opens the slip of paper. A mobile number with the name ‘Steven’ is written on it in red ink. Johnny quickly pops off a text. ‘Need help with maths. Your services were highly recommended.’

That should illicit a response. Johnny feels a sense of excitement. He takes his phone and places it on his bedside table. It’s hard to concentrate on anything besides the silence from his mobile. He wonders how long it usually takes ‘Steven’ to respond. He should have asked Mike. He works on assignments checking his phone every 10 minutes or so.

The mobile vibrates and dances across his nightstand at 1:15 am. Johnny grabs it quickly before Andy is awakened by the clattering. Fortunately, his roommate sleeps like the dead. 

Room 325 Smith Hall - 5pm- Type C to confirm - S

Johnny’s fingers tremble slightly as he confirms. What has he done?

******

Two hours before Johnny’s first session, he is a mess. What should he wear? Should he dress like this is a date? He brushes his teeth three times. He decides on a basic white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and his leather jacket. He leaves his hair down in a mop top. He grabs a pack of smokes and his backpack and he’s off to meet Steven.

Smith Hall is on the other side of the quad from Johnny’s dorm. It’s home to upperclassmen. It’s not that far, but it feels like it takes him an eternity to cross the grassy quad. Johnny takes the stairs to the third floor. He finds Room 325. A picture of Oscar Wilde is taped on the door with “There’s more to life than books, you know” handwritten across the top. Johnny’s so nervous he’s afraid he might throw up. He takes a deep breath and raises his hand to knock when he’s stricken with fear. What if this bloke is repulsive? Shit. He might smell terrible or be a cruel bastard. Johnny’s a little guy. He can hold his own in a fight, but he’s still small. What if Steven is three times his size and spits when he talks? Mike’s words “You give him consent when you contact him” echo in his head. He closes his eyes, knocks on the door and hopes for the best.

“Enter,” a posh-sounding, soft voice says from inside.

If this bloke is disgusting, Johnny will just close his eyes because that voice is amazing. And he only said one word!

Johnny opens the door and enters the room. It’s pretty dark, but he can see the walls are covered with James Dean posters and glam rock band memorabilia. On the far side of the room is a lofted bed. A boy is sitting with his back to the wall, cross-legged and reading a book. He’s wearing thick framed glasses. His dark brown bangs are swept up in a very high quiff. He doesn’t look up. From this angle, he doesn't look too threatening. He looks like a quiet, studious tutor.

“Close the door, please” his soft voice lilts.

Once the door clicks shut, Johnny slides off his backpack and places it on the floor. He has no idea what he’s supposed to do now. Normally, he’d crack a joke or make small talk, but he’s a bit intimidated by this strange situation. 

At last, Steven puts down his book. He stands and walks toward Johnny. He’s tall and very thin. Lanky, actually. His faded jeans hang off his hips. He’s wearing a blue and white striped button-down shirt. It’s unbuttoned down to his navel. Christ. This boy is drop-dead gorgeous. 

“Hello. I’m Steven, as I’m sure you are aware. May I have your name, please?” he purrs.

“I’m Johnny. Pleasure to meet you,” Johnny says, assuming that they will only be on a first name basis. Last names are too personal.

“So who recommended my services to you?” Steven’s voice is soft and silky. It sends chills up Johnny’s spine.

“Mike?” he offers, hoping Steven’s tutored only one Mike.

“Ahh, yes. Michael. Big ears.”

Johnny smiles. “That’s him.”

“So, Johnny. I understand you are finding maths a bit challenging.”

“More like fucking impossible,” Johnny sighs. “The more I study, the less I understand.”

“Let’s have a seat on the bed so we can get started.”

He swallows down his nerves and follows the older boy across the room. He slides off his moccasins before climbing onto Steven’s bed.

“Take off your jacket, as well,” Steven says, licking his perfectly shaped red lips.

Johnny shimmies out of his jacket and looks around for someplace to lay it down.

“Allow me,” Steven takes Johnny’s jacket and brings it up to his face, smelling the worn leather. Then he hangs it on the back of his desk chair.

“So you’re a smoker, yes?”

Johnny nods. He’s speechless. He’s had his first good look at Steven’s eyes. Cornflower blue. Holy shit.

“There isn’t any smoking during our sessions, understand?”

Johnny nods again. He feels almost hypnotized by Steven’s voice. He sits beside Johnny on the bed. 

“I’d like you to turn and face the wall so that your back is to me,” Steven instructs. “I find that relaxation helps one learn.”

He obeys and soon feels Steven’s slender fingers kneading his shoulders.

“Just relax, Johnny,” Steven whispers in his ear. “We’ll have you brilliant in no time.”

Fucking hell. Steven’s fingers are amazing. Shit. His shoulders have never felt so sensitive. He flinches as he feels Steven’s lips on his neck. A moan escapes from his mouth when Steven runs his tongue up his neck to his ear.

“Are you feeling looser? Could you be putty in my hands?” Steven croons into his other ear and nips at it with gentle bites.

“Oh, hell yes,” Johnny groans. His jeans are growing painfully tight. All his blood has run straight to his groin. 

“That’s what I love to hear, Johnny. I think you will make an excellent pupil.” Steven’s hands slip under Johnny’s shirt.

Johnny inhales sharply. Shit. His underwear is already damp with precum. Steven inches closer to Johnny’s backside. He spreads his legs so that they lie on each side of Johnny’s own outstretched legs. He gently grips the smaller lad around his midsection and lifts him onto his warm lap. Johnny can feel Steven’s arousal underneath him. He wiggles his bum against it.

“No. Sit still. I didn’t give you permission to move. You’ll only move if I decide you can,” Steven says, soft yet firmly in control, grabbing Johnny’s hips and holding him still, atop his lap.

“Sorry,” Johnny whispers. He can’t believe how fucking hot this whole thing is. He could practically jump out of his skin.

“I’ll give you a pass this time, but if you disobey me again, I’ll have to punish you.”

Johnny’s cock twitches at the words. He’s in sensual overload. He has no idea how his maths score is going to improve but at this point, he really doesn’t care.

Steven extracts himself from under Johnny. “Take off your shirt and your trousers,” he commands.

Johnny quickly pulls off his t-shirt and tosses it on the floor. The jeans are trickier. He has to fold the waist down and try to turn the legs inside out. He manages to roll one leg down enough to stand on it and rip his foot out. The other leg is much easier. He’s now in nothing but his boxers. His cock is standing at attention behind the soft cotton.

Steven looks him up and down. He undoes the remaining buttons on his shirt and pulls it from his body. His jeans hang below his hipbones which jut out like two tiny mountain chains.

“You’re pretty, Johnny. Very, very pretty,” Steven says, running his hands up and down the boy's sides.

Trembling, Johnny replies, “Only if you like pale, short guys.”

“You’re not pale. You’re translucent. Your skin is so white, it glows. So, so pretty,” Steven says and he runs his tongue over his own lips. Johnny’s never seen someone with a perfect Cupid’s bow, but of course, Steven has one.

Johnny stares at the shirtless man in front of him. His arms are thin, but his chest and abdomen are muscled. "So what happens now?" he asks, focusing on the trail of dark hair running from Steven's navel to the baggy waist of his jeans.

"Maths, of course."

"What? How?" Johnny's attention snaps back to the other man's face.

Steven nods at Johnny's forgotten backpack. "I assume you've brought some problems."

"Well, yeah," he feels utterly ridiculous clad only in his boxers bending over to retrieve his homework.

Steven looks over the assignment. "Let's have a seat back on the bed. I want you on my lap again. I'm going to teach you how to solve these problems."

There goes his blood flow, yet again. Christ almighty.

Back on Steven's lap, Johnny balances his notebook on one of his own thighs. Steven reaches around him and gently puts pencil to paper. He whispers the steps needed to solve the first problem into Johnny's ear. His skin erupts in goosebumps.

"Now you do the next one."

Fuck. Johnny tries to remember Steven's instructions, but all he can think about is the older boy's lips against his skin. Not surprisingly, he makes a mistake.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You weren't paying attention. Maybe you are wearing too much. Remove your pants and we'll try again." Steven never raises his voice. It's always soft and gentle. But the words! Johnny's afraid he's going to come from Steven's words, alone.

Now he's sitting naked in Steven's lap. His erection is straining toward his belly button, the tip of his cock is glistening. Focus Johnny, focus! If he can manage to get a problem correct in this state, he should be able to handle anything the class throws at him. Steven whispers the steps in his ear and Johnny watches as he solves the problem on paper.

"Your turn."

Johnny takes the pencil from Steven and slowly works the problem. There. He's done it. "Is that right?" he asks his tutor.

"Perfect," the word is whispered in his ear and a small drop of wetness drips from his cock. "Now you get a reward."

"Jesus Christ!" Johnny shouts as Steven's hand grips his cock and begins stroking him from base to tip.

"That's it. You've earned this. Lay your head back and enjoy," Steven croons, trailing kisses down Johnny's long, slender neck, his hand adding a delightful twist with each stroke.

He isn’t going to last long. Not with Steven’s warm breath on his neck, his talented hands gripping his cock and the feel of sitting on the man’s clothed arousal. "Oh fuck, I'm, I'm, Ohhhhh," Johnny moans as his orgasm rips through his body. Steven catches it all in the palm of his hand. He gently slides out from under Johnny and walks to the sink in his room.

"Shit. That was some lesson," Johnny says, wiping sweat from his brow.

The tall, thin man returns to Johnny's side with a warm, damp flannel. "Clean yourself and get dressed."

When Johnny has put himself back together he asks, "When can we meet again?" He hopes he doesn't sound too eager.

Steven finishes buttoning his own shirt. "Next week. You'll need to send me some problems ahead of time so I can design a lesson plan.

"Alright. What day?"

"Thursday at 5."

"I'll be ready!" Johnny says, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

Steven stares at him, those blue eyes studying from behind his thick glasses. "I'll look forward to it. Prepare well so you don’t disappoint me."

Johnny whistles to himself as he crosses the quad on the way to his dorm. He’s at his room in no time at all.

"So it went well, then?" Andy looks up from his studies at his desk.

"I think I've found a new appreciation for maths."

******

The next week passes in slow motion. Johnny finds it awkward to look at Mike now. He's torn between mortification and unbridled curiosity. How far did Steven take his lessons with Mike? Does he do the same thing to all of his students? How many pupils does he have?

Mike catches him outside the dorm. “Got a second?”

Now it’s Johnny looking around like a secret agent. “Yeah. Where do you want to talk?”

“Follow me.”

The two walk to a secluded hedge away from the buildings.

“What did you do to him?” Mike asks, his voice barely a whisper.

“What do you mean?” Johnny looks behind them making sure they’re still alone.

“He cancelled on two other students. Did he cancel on you?”

Johnny grabs his phone and double checks his messages. “No. I haven’t heard from him.”

“When is your next session?”

“Tomorrow.”

Mike lights a cigarette. “You’re sure you didn’t upset him? You didn’t threaten him or anything?”

“No! I followed all of his instructions. I didn’t do anything he didn’t want me to.”

“Shit. Well, just be forewarned that he might cancel on you. Something odd is going on.”

Bloody hell, Johnny thinks. He realizes just how much he’s looking forward to his next visit with Steven. He’s been looking over the maths problems for days now. He wants to show off a bit and hopefully impress his soft-spoken seducer.

The appointed time on Thursday rolls around and Johnny hasn’t received anything from Steven calling off their meeting. He’s wearing a black jumper and looser-fitting jeans this time. He didn’t bother with a coat. He knocks just under the Wilde picture and holds his breath.

“Enter.”

Johnny exhales deeply as he opens the door. So far, so good. Steven is again seated on his bed, but he’s not reading. Instead he watches Johnny’s every move. He’s dressed in black trousers and a pink button down shirt. It hangs open exposing the older boy’s smooth chest.

“Do you want to start on the problems straight away?” Johnny asks, holding his backpack.

“Of course not. Do you remember nothing?” Steven asks, licking his lips.

Johnny’s eyes follow his tutor’s tongue as it travels across those perfect lips. “Um, massage?” 

A smile forms on the older boy’s face. Dimples appear in his cheeks. Fuck. Could Steven be any more alluring?

“So you do remember. I hate to think that you’ve forgotten anything from our last session.”

Johnny could listen to his voice for days. He wears a smile of his own as he clamors on the bed and plops down next to Steven.

Steven reaches toward Johnny’s face, softly stroking the boy under his chin. “Let’s begin without your shirt. I sense tension in your body. I can relax you much easier with skin to skin touch,” he says, his searing blue stare makes Johnny’s belly clench.

Once his shirt is off, Steven has Johnny lie face down on his bed. Johnny can smell the older boy’s scent on the quilt. It smells of spice with just a hint of flowers. He closes his eyes when he feels fingers rubbing his shoulders once again. Steven squirts warm lotion onto the small of his back and begins massaging with circular motions. He presses down on Johnny’s rib cage with both hands. Johnny can feel his spine stretching and popping. The man’s talented hands knead and press further down his back until they reach the boundary of his trousers. Johnny shivers with anticipation. Fingers slide under the denim of his jeans, under the cotton of his boxers, and gently caress the top of his buttocks.

“Ah, Christ,” Johnny groans, wishing to divest himself of the rest of his excess clothing.

“Mmm. Such an eager student. But we need to slow things down.” Steven’s voice is smooth and rich, like fine,melted chocolate.

Johnny can hear rustling behind him, but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to look. He turns his head to the side in time to see a pink shirt floating towards the floor. Steven straddles him and lets his weight rest on his forearms.

“No peaking. That will ruin the surprise.”

“Surprise?” Johnny asks, his mouth dry.

Steven straightens his arms, raising his chest off the smaller boy. He grinds into Johnny’s backside with gusto. Even through their clothes, Johnny feels the rather large evidence of Steven’s desire.

“Oh, yes, please,” Johnny cries out. He’s never been submissive in his life. Always a leader and the first to leap into action, Johnny finds this role maddening yet incredibly sexy.

The groan from Steven sounds like a man in pain. What is he doing? He wants to roll over under the older boy’s body so he can look into his beautiful eyes. He can’t resist any longer. He begins to writhe and twist.

Once Johnny is on his back, his mouth falls open at the site above him. Steven is shirtless, his eyes are closed, and one hand is down his pants. Steven’s eyelids flutter and the gaze he gives Johnny is more than just lust or want or need. Then his iron will takes control shuttering all emotion from his beautiful face.

“I didn’t tell you to roll over,” he frowns and dismounts from his student’s body.

“Uh oh,” Johnny smirks, emboldened by the rare display of Steven’s emotions. “I’m a bad lad. Whatever will you do with me?” And he runs his own tongue across his lips for Steven’s benefit.

The battle taking place in the taller man’s mind is evident as he runs his fingers through his quiff and tries to slow his breathing. He never raises his silken voice. "Strip. Now.”

Johnny eagerly undoes his belt and in one swift motion, he pulls off every last stitch of clothing. He stands, unabashed, in front of Steven.

The only hint of the older boy's true feelings is a shaky inhalation of air. He focuses his attention on folding two towels. He places them on the floor beside the bed. Then he retrieves two physio balls from his closet, one large enough to sit on and one about the size of a basketball. "Place your knees on the towels and your chest on the ball" Steven commands.

Once Johnny does this, he is basically on his hands and knees arched over the physio ball. It's a strange sensation. Then Steven places the smaller ball between Johnny's shins, essentially spreading his legs. Steven isn't finished. He digs out what looks like a muzzle and a rather large, purple dildo from his desk drawer. Johnny's bravado fades. He's a little worried how this is going to go. Perhaps he's pushed Steven a little too far.

"You've lost the right to speak, you naughty boy," Steven lilts, running his hands up and down Johnny's inner thighs. He slips the muzzle over Johnny's head. One strap across the forehead, another under the chin and a small plastic ball is inserted in his mouth. At first this is very awkward. He can breathe but not much else. Steven stands in front of him and slowly removes his trousers. Johnny would love to nuzzle the tent in Steven's boxers. He attempts to roll forward but Steven stops him with a hand on his forehead. "You cannot touch me until you've been punished,” he bends down and whispers in the smaller boy's ear. He runs his tongue along the edge of his ear to the nape of his neck. He begins to kiss and suck and bite Johnny's neck to his shoulders. Then he moves behind the boy and kneels between his legs. Johnny squirms as Steven repeats his ministrations on his inner thighs and buttocks.

He feels a warm hand cradle his balls. Johnny leans back into that hand, groaning and straining for contact. He hears buzzing noises as Steven turns on the vibrating dildo. His entire body clenches as his tutor runs the vibrator over his inner thighs and between his legs. He gently glides it over his balls and up his shaft.

Johnny mewls as strong fingers circle his length and pull precum from his tip. The vibrator massages his perineum and slowly edges toward his crack. Steven still has one hand wrapped around his cock. Johnny is about to explode.

Steven lets go of Johnny. He coats the vibrator with lube in front of the boy. “Hmm. I wonder what this is for?” He disappears behind Johnny and the buzzing begins. Johnny bucks as the vibrator strokes his cock and balls. Then it moves further back, teasing at his entrance. Johnny tries to relax but he’s scared. He whimpers as the tip of the vibrator penetrates his body. He tries to hold himself absolutely still. “You are taking this magnificently,” Steven croons. “Relax. Your body wants this. Imagine it’s me. I’m aching for you, Johnny. I want to slowly push myself inside you like this.” Johnny closes his eyes and gives in to the sensation of his body being stretched and filled. Oh god. He can pretend it’s Steven inside him. He lets out a low moan. He cries out because Steven has removed the vibrator. “That’s what you get for disobeying me. You’ll have to wait for any release and only if you do what I say,” Steven whispers into his ear. “Are you going to be a good boy now?”

Johnny nods his head. The physio ball is slick with his wetness.

“Alright then,” Steven removes the muzzle and the ball from his ankles. “Get back on my bed. It’s time for maths.”

Johnny has prepared well for this lesson and solves the problems with ease in spite of being harder than he’s ever been. He looks at Steven with hooded eyes, waiting for his reward.

“Lie down on your back,” Steven commands. His blue eyes flash with desire and then become shuttered of emotion. Johnny wonders how the boy is able to turn off his feelings so quickly. He is aching for release.

Steven settles between his legs and kisses his chest, biting and sucking at Johnny’s nipples. The smaller boy threads his fingers through Steven’s fluffy quiff and pants loudly as the older boy licks lower and lower.

“Ah fuck!” Johnny shouts as Steven begins licking his cock. His mouth is warm and wet. His tongue deftly licking the underside of his length. “Oh god, yes” he squeals as Steven finds a rhythm with his hand and his mouth. Johnny is pulling on Steven’s hair unable to control himself.

Steven takes one long suck and allows Johnny’s cock to spring from his mouth. Johnny is gasping.

“I, I, I want you to take me in your mouth now,” Steven tries to sound firm, but he is clearly affected. His voice trembles.

Johnny sits up, looks the blue-eyed boy in the face and licks his lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Steven closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and slides off his boxers. His cock is long and thick. Johnny wraps his hand around the velvet skin and marvels at his hardness. He takes three long strokes and then begins to lick the tip of it. 

“Mmmm,” Johnny hums. “You taste so good.”

Steven quivers at the sound and doesn’t try to speak. He takes one hand, places it on the back of Johnny’s head and gently pushes down until Johnny swallows him. He places a hand on either side of Johnny’s face, lifting and lowering, forcing him into a rhythm. But Johnny has a different idea. He grabs at Steven’s hands, pulling them back into his hair. Once his face is free, Johnny maneuvers his mouth all around Steven’s erection. He bites, he licks, he sucks. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast. He looks up at the older boy’s face through the fringe of his black bangs. He wants to see this man come apart. He wants to be in control of his controller.

Steven’s eyes are closed and his lips are trembling. His thick, dark eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. Johnny adds his hands to the friction. Blue eyes are opened wide, the perfectly shaped lips part,” Oh, Johnny, oh god,” he moans.

Johnny knows he’s almost there. He pulls away with his mouth, but keeps his hands busy. “Call my name again. I want to make you feel this. I want you to explode in my mouth, I want to make you feel like you never have before,” Johnny says and then takes Steven in all the way to the back of his throat.

“Johnny, oh Johnny! Oh god,” Steven begins to shudder as he tumbles over the edge in ecstasy. Johnny swallows every drop of his seed. He wipes his mouth with his hand and slides up Steven’s body.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispers into the older boy’s ear. And then he kisses his neck, his ear, his nose and finally his lips.

For a second, Steven doesn’t respond. But then he opens to taste himself on Johnny’s tongue. His eyes open and he stares deep into Johnny’s brown ones. Johnny can see confusion in his expression. 

He breaks the kiss. “Our lesson is over. I don’t believe you’ll need my services again. You appear to know your subject well.” The voice is still melodic, but it lacks any inflection. His blue eyes are looking at the wall.

“Did I do something wrong? I just wanted to please you,”Johnny says. He needs Steven. He doesn’t want to be without this.

“Not at all. I think you’ve outgrown me.”

“No, I haven’t! I need you, Steven. Please!”

“Get dressed. Our time is up.” His voice is soft and hard at the same time.

“But, what if I fail? We’re always learning new stuff. I won’t be able to understand it!” He’s desperate now.

“You can text me at that time.” 

Johnny can’t believe he’s being kicked out, rejected. He knows Steven enjoyed himself. There’s no way he could have faked his response. Why is he doing this? “Can I see you next week, please?” Johnny begs.

“Only if you do poorly on your test.”

“I’m going to intentionally fail it, then. I need to see you.”

Steven’s blue eyes flash. “Don’t you dare. I have ways of finding out and I’ll never answer your texts again if you fail on purpose.”

Johnny leaves Steven’s room in disbelief. He is so confused. He needs Steven. He doesn’t feel like talking to Andy when he arrives back at the dorm. Instead, he locks himself in the bathroom and finishes off what Steven began, remembering how the older boy looked in the throws of his orgasm, remembering the sound of his name moaned in pleasure by a velveteen voice.

******

He has a maths exam on Tuesday. He doesn’t study. He doesn’t care. He works through each problem. Sadly, he feels like he performed solidly on it. He is preoccupied at supper that night.

“Worried about your test?” Andy asks.

“Yeah, I am.” Johnny doesn’t tell Andy he’s worried that he did well on the test.

“You have McEachern for maths, right?”

Johnny nods. “Mikey told me McEachern keeps an old fashioned grade book in his office. He said your tutor actually broke in one time to change Mike’s score. Said he didn’t want Mike to sully his reputation.”

“What?” Andy has Johnny’s full attention.

“I just thought you could do the same thing. I mean break into the office, check the grade and maybe change it if you need to.”

“Andy, you’re brilliant! That’s a fantastic idea!” Johnny plans on giving himself a bad grade. He didn’t leave anything blank on the test so if Steven somehow finds it, he’ll see he didn’t bomb it intentionally. 

Johnny is great at picking locks. He makes sure to head to McEachern’s office when he knows he’s teaching a class. He jimmies the lock on the door and steps inside.

“What are you doing here?” Johnny freezes like a statue.

Steven is sitting at McEachern’s desk, a stern look in his blue eyes. 

“I could ask you the same thing!” Johnny says, indignant. “And what is that?” he points at the notebook Steven is holding.

The older boy blushes crimson.

”That’s my class’s gradebook, isn’t it?”

”What if it is? Were you planning on doing something to it?” Steven recovers his voice.

Johnny stays silent, but springs over the desk and snatches the book from Steven’s hands. He flips it open and finds his name. He can barely make out a grade that’s been erased. “This is a decent grade.”

”I didn’t expect anything less” 

”So why were you going to change it?” Johnny knows why he wanted to change it. He wanted to see Steven.

”I, I don’t know.”

“Well, I was going to make sure I had a grade low enough to be able to see you again.” Johnny confesses.

Steven smiles shyly, “Maybe I wanted the same thing. Maybe I just wanted to be in control.”

“But you might enjoy a little submission.” Johnny flirts.

Footsteps in the hallway remind the two that this is not the place for a long chat. They replace the grade book back in its home and lock the door behind them.

“I guess we can take turns” Steven suggests.

“Won’t your other students be jealous?”

Steven shakes his head. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m out of the tutoring business.”

“What?”

“See there’s this boy, a short little slip of a lad, who I can’t seem to stop thinking of. I’m far too distracted to tutor now.”

“I see. Maybe I could help get him off your mind.”

“Mmmm. I’m not sure if that’s possible but you are welcome to try.”

The two boys walk back to Smith Hall together, exchanging small touches and meaningful looks. Johnny has never been so happy to be a failure in his life.


End file.
